codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystic Monkey/Movie idea
How I imagine this $#!7 goin' down. First of all, while it may take place during Code Lyoko Evolution, if this movie was done live action chances are it'll be worst as ''The Last Airbender'', and thats putting it nicely for having the actors reprise the roles in the movie. If MoonScoop is not willing to animate, at least get a professional animating studio to do it, maybe even genuine anime studio. It doesn't even have to be Disney, Ghibli or Madhouse as long as it can truely do the movie justice. Synopsis The movie is about Jeremie's latest anti-X.A.N.A. program, he has almost finished it but cannot complete the program since XANA is too powerful, XANA always changing as it adapts. While Odd states it would be easier if XANA would stop activating towers and sending monsters to fight for him and would just fight them head on. This inspires Jeremie to finish the program that would force XANA into a virtual state on Lyoko that the heroes can fight on standard monster/avatar terms. Though due to XANA's own program changing it will only be a temporarily state. However the program needs to activate a special tower that holds the programs that the supercomputer needs for avatars, such as conscious transferance and life support after virtualization. The problem is this tower was located on the lost Forest Sector so the Lyoko Warriors had to restore it. They were sucsessful to do so by returning to the Jungle Research Facility and, by inputting a restoration program with the replika data, they succseed in restoring the Forest Sector to Lyoko. When the heroes (Aelita and two bodyguards) head to the Forest sector to initate the anti-X.A.N.A. program, XANA has launched an attack which summons a hoard of monsters. The heroes, accept for Aelita, were defeated and devirualized. When the remaining two Lyoko Warriors tried to virtualize they discover XANA has lockdown Lyoko entirely, keeping the Lyoko Warriors out and trapping Aelita in the Forest Sector. XANA, activating the tower in Sector 5 (either now or later Carthage colour becomes red) and initiated his most deadliest attack yet, to take over the internet and the worlds information contributing to his intellect. Since knowledge is power and in charge of many sources of electricy, becomes almost god like. As the world was thrown into chaos the Lyoko Warriors decided not to quit (perhaps XANA even exposed there secret identidies). Jeremie knows that around the world there were computers that are powerful enough to hold replikas, then perhaps then there is other ways to hack into the supercomputer and reach Lyoko. Jeremie discovers there were computers other than the Amazon, Siberian and Space computers that were powerful enough to flush XANA out off the internet, especially Professor Tyrons supercomputer. Both are reluctant for partnership but Tyron agreed to work with kids as they were the only ones experianced with fighting XANA. So with his resources he took the kids to the various computers around the world where they need to put in the LYOKO code which indeed seperated XANA from the internet. However with XANA still locked Lyoko the kids have to find someway to Virtualize and to get onto Cortex. (How, I dunno since Tyron doesn't have scanners.) Once on Cortex the heroes must make there way to Lyoko through the Digital Sea, Either Aelita brings the Skidbladnir around by taking the Transport Orb to Sector 5 or that Tyron made his own vessel since Intrusion. Once they got into Lyoko they manage to rescue Aelita and issue the anti-X.A.N.A. program which forces XANA to either take up an original Avatar of his own, or, as his personal choice, his avatar be the William Clone only red instead of green and with the XANA-Zweihänder from Season 4. While in his avatar, XANA was still powerful (even make Sector 5 blood-red instead of blue) and able to summon monsters, however since this was the oppotunity to defeat XANA the heroes have been waiting for they fight XANA and his monsters in a climactic battle and eventually defeat him. Since Tyron was ready to double cross them, Jeremie forseen this and all the way from Tyrons own computer to the factory initiated a return to the past. From this return, this could either resurect XANA but more weaker than before, or entirely so the Lyoko Warriors can just concentrate on Tyron now or something. I dunno. Still a very rough idea.